


In Which They're Snowed In For Valentine's Day

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pain, Painplay, Polyamory, Restraints, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Temperature Play, Valentine's Day, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's Day when a snowstorm hits the city, and Alexander is not happy about it. John and Laf do their best to remedy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @one_golden_sun and @avecodos for helping me out with this one!

“Fuckity fuck fuck fuck,” Alex hissed, walking into the apartment covered in snow, lips chapped and cheeks reddened from the biting wind.

“Oh, mon chou, we are so glad you made it home,” Laf fussed, running to greet Alex, who looked like a close approximation of the Michelin man with his puffy coat, scarf, and hat. He pulled Alex’s coat off of him, brushing the snow off of him and trying to smother him. “We were so worried you got stuck somewhere in the snowstorm, and we know how the weather sometimes does not agree with you. We are so glad you are home,” Laf flitted, running his hands over Alex to make sure he didn’t have any nonexistent injuries. He helped Alex untangle himself from his scarf and hat, and pull off his heavy-duty winter boots. Alex padded into the kitchen in his snow-covered jeans and thermal sweater.

“Fucking hell, stupid-ass New York weather, wouldn’t have fucking happened if we lived in Atlanta or Miami or godforsaken Nevis or some stupid fucking warm place,” Alex grumbled.

“What’s got you in such a pissy mood?” John asked from the stove, stopping stirring whatever he was making for dinner, turning to look at a miserably damp and cold Alexander.

“What the hell do you think?” Alex spit out, glaring at John for having the gall to ask.

“Be kind, mon chou,” Laf warned.

Alex snarled bitterly in response. “It’s snowing.”

“Mon chou, if you do not change your tone soon, you will not like the consequences,” Laf cautioned.

“It wasn’t supposed to snow, and now I can’t go into work even though we have that issue to push at the end of the month. This is going to throw us way behind, and after that bullshit libel suit from the mayor’s office, we don’t have any time to waste or any room for setbacks. And it’s fucking snowing, and I’m cold,” Alex lamented.

At that moment, the lights to their building went out. “YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME,” Alex shouted, kicking their kitchen island.

“Well, there goes dinner,” John announced, moving what used to be the makings for stir fry off the stove since their electric stove was out.

“God, I hate everything,” Alex bitched.

“Alexander, go change into some warm clothes,” Laf ordered, patting the stool at the bar. “John, come with me to get the candles.” Laf turned on his heel to go find their hoard of candles. “Oh, and Alex, for the love of God, please try to find a pleasant mood while you are gone.”

“Fine,” he griped, insistent on having a bad attitude since the world definitely had it out for him as far as he was concerned.

The apartment gradually became brighter and aromatic with every candle John and Lafayette lit throughout the apartment, resulting in a glowing and warm ambiance. Alex changed into some comfier clothes, adorning a long-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of warm, fuzzy sweatpants. He took a seat at the stools lining the counter of their island. Lafayette came up behind Alex and wrapped him in his arms. “How are we feeling, mon chou?” 

“I'm still cold,” Alex grumped, leaning up into Laf.

“I will see what I can do to fix that,” Laf said, pulling away from Alex to go find some blankets.

“No, no, stay,” Alex urged, making grabby hands at Laf. “I'm cold, and you're warm. You're basically a space heater. Stay.” He pulled Laf back to him and nuzzled up against him.

“I think,” Laf pondered, stepping closer to Alex and enclosing him in his embrace, speaking lowly, “we might be able to find a better way to warm you.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex asked, leaning his head back to get a kiss from Laf. Laf appeased him, but only for a gentle peck before pulling away.

Alex whined, “Come back, Laf, please?”

“I will take care of you, but we are going to eat first.” He shuffled around the kitchen with John, making sandwiches for dinner since the stove was out. He placed a plain turkey and cheese sandwich in front of Alex with some baby carrots and potato chips. He and John walked over with their plates, John with a grilled chicken and veggie wrap and Laf with a chicken and hummus sandwich.

“You guys are so healthy,” Alex grumbled, picking at his potato chips and trying to stealthily avoid the carrots they had placed in front of him. They ate their meal, disappointed with the sandwiches, but happy to be together. They finished the food, and Alex and Laf tidied up the kitchen while John wandered off to god knows where.

“Mon chou, what do you say we go to the living room and lay by the fire?” Lafayette propositioned, speaking lowly into his neck.

“Are you going to warm me?” Alex murmured back coquettishly. 

Laf teased, whispering in his ear, “There is quite a lot we are going to do to you tonight, mon chou.” He planted a kiss right on the sweet spot below Alex’s ear, making him squirm. “If you would agree to it, of course.”

“Of course,” Alex breathed heavily. Lafayette guided him to the living room where John had created a nest of sorts in front of the fire. He had grabbed a soft duvet from one of the spare bedrooms and surrounded it with pillows and other throw blankets, creating a soft surface for them to spread Alex on. Lafayette stripped Alex of his t-shirt and sweats and laid him out in the middle of the pallet on his stomach, head in John’s lap.

Alex happily nuzzled into John’s lap. “You’re so warm,” he mumbled contentedly. He laughed, “You built me a love nest.”

“Well it’s appropriate, given that Valentine’s Day is tomorrow,” John laughed, stroking Alex’s hair. Alex turned his head further into John’s lap, hiding his face. “You forgot, didn’t you?” John lightly accused.

“Yes,” Alex whispered into John’s thighs, ashamed that the date had snuck up on him.

“It’s okay, baby girl,” John told him, “show me those gorgeous eyes.” Alex looked up at him through irresistible doe eyes. “We know you’ve been so busy at work lately, and it’s okay to forget things sometimes. Don’t worry, we’re going to fuck you so good you won’t even remember.” John pulled a blindfold out of seemingly nowhere and tied it around Alex’s eyes. “Color, baby girl?” John asked.

“Green,” Alex breathed, sighing into John’s lap.

Lafayette retrieved the massage oils John had brought over. He poured a generous portion over his hands and rubbed them together to warm the oils. He slid his hands over Alex’s back, spreading the oil on him before beginning to work Alex from head to toe. He started at Alex’s neck, knowing that Alex was always knotty there from staring at a computer screen for far too long. “So tense, mon chou,” Laf tsked. He moved his hands out to Alex’s shoulders, beginning to work the muscles there, causing Alex to moan sinfully. 

“God, Laf, that feels so good,” he groaned, hissing at the tension of Laf pressing into his muscles and then sighing as the endorphins flooded throughout his body. 

Lafayette moved down his back, inching closer and closer to Alex’s ass. John stroked through Alex’s hair while Laf worked a muscle at the small of Alex’s back, and Alex arched into the touch. He rutted weakly against the silky red duvet, more to stay hard than anything else. He groaned loudly and wiggled his hips when Laf made it to his glutes, massaging his cheeks when   
Alex really just wanted him to slip a finger in. Laf slid his fingers into Alex’s crack, teasing his rim, and Alex squirmed more between him and John. “C’mon, Laf,” Alex encouraged, trying to get Laf to press his fingers into him.

“Not yet, mon chou,” Laf teased, abruptly pulling his fingers away and beginning to massage Alex’s hamstrings. Alex whine of dissatisfaction quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as Laf ground into a knot in his hamstring. As Laf rubbed the knots out of Alex’s legs, he became boneless and pliant in John’s arms, basking in the subtle, flickering glow from the fire. 

Laf finished off massaging Alex’s feet and crept back up his body to whisper in his ear. “Are you still cold, mon chou?”

“Which answer gets me fucked?” Alex slurred, attempting to sound sexy but epically failing.

Laf gave Alex a light swat to his ass. “That is not what I asked.”

“I'm still cold,” Alex answered. “Will you fuck me?”

“Not yet,” Laf answered ominously. “I will be right back. Stay put,” Laf ordered as if Alex could get his legs under his body and functioning in the time he would be gone.

While Laf was gone, Alex turned his attention to John, specifically the erection he was resting his head near. He mouthed through the fabric of John’s boxers, trying to get to John’s cock, but John was quick to tug at his hair. “No, baby girl, not yet.” Alex settled back down with his cheek on John’s thigh, waiting for Laf to get back.

Laf arrived shortly thereafter, announcing his presence with a question. “Color check, mon chou?” he asked of Alex.

“Green,” Alex replied, excited for whatever Laf had in store for him.

“You will let me know if that condition changes, yes?” Laf confirmed.

Alex assured him, “Of course.” 

Alex hissed as he felt a searing heat that quickly abated and turned into tingling in a line across his back. He dug his hands into John’s thighs, attempting to ground himself. He felt another stripe from his shoulder blade down to his hip, burning and then tingling, leaving an angry, red, raised stripe of skin in its wake. Blindfolded and unable to see, he moaned in delight at the sensations he was forced to focus on, rather than what he could see.

“Wax, Laf? Really?” Alex asked.

“Do you not like this, Alex? Color?” Laf asked, pausing and pulling away from him.

Alex was quick to correct him, “No, I’m green, I’m just surprised.”

“Good,” Laf replied, pouring a stream of red wax down Alex’s spine, pooling it in the small of his back. “Are you getting warmer, mon chou?” Laf asked him

Alex stuttered out, “Y--yessss,” hissing as Laf began to drip wax across his cheeks. Alex’s back was sheening in sweat. His nails dug into John’s leg as wax cascaded into the cleft of his ass. “God, Laf, that’s so great,” Alex moaned, loving the heat trapped just on the surface of his skin by the wax.

Lafayette set the candle down. “John, would you come over here?” Laf asked.

“Yeah, Alex is that okay with you?” he asked, making sure that Alex didn’t need him for support.

“Go ahead,” Alex bit out. John got up from his spot supporting Alex and put a pillow in his place. Alex buried his face in the pillow as John moved behind him to sit by Laf.

Laf commanded, “John, you will continue to use the wax while I prep him.”

“Yes, sir,” John replied, falling into second-in-command easily.

John poured a stripe of wax down Alex’s back as Laf slipped a finger into Alex’s crack, lubed with some of the massage oil. He teased Alex there, merely pressing on his rim, until Alex was squirming attempting to get him to slip his fingers in. “Laf, please,” Alex begged. Lafayette obliged and wiggled a finger in

John ran out of room on Alex’s back to dribble the wax, so he warned Alex, “Baby, this is going to hurt,” before beginning to pull clumps of wax off his back. Alex let out a grunt of pain at the sensation.

“Careful, careful,” Alex chided, “that really hurts.”

John replied, “Baby girl, if you want more wax I gotta take this off,” rubbing circles on Alex’s back to try and soothe him.

“Alexander, is it too much? Do you need to call red?” Laf asked, trying to make sure they weren't harming Alex.

“No, I’m good,” Alex replied, grimacing. “Just hurry.”

John pulled the wax off in one move, and Alex squawked indignantly. Laf tried to alleviate his pain by inserting a second finger and going straight to Alex’s prostate and rubbing the pads of his fingers on it. 

“Shhh, shhh,” Laf soothed, rubbing circles on Alex’s skin. “If you need to safeword or you need us to slow down--”

“--no I’m good, green, green, actually yellow” Alex gasped, huffing air in and out. “Just give me a minute.”

“Alright, mon chou,” Laf replied, pulling his fingers out and trying to give Alex his space. He leaned up near Alex’s face. “Do you need me to take off your blindfold?”

“Just stay up here with me?” Alex asked.

“Of course, just let me know when you are ready.” He laid down alongside Alex and placed his hand on Alex’s cheek and kissed his nose, letting Alex know he was there. John set the candle down and settled on the other side of Alex. He lightly put his hand on Alex’s shoulder, rubbing in with his thumb to assure Alex of his presence. 

Alex grounded himself in the feeling of Laf’s hand on his cheek and John’s hand on his shoulder. He took a few deep breaths, “I’m ready, just easy with the wax, okay?” Alex asked.

“Absolutely,” John agreed without question, and Laf murmured in agreement.

“Are you sure you want the wax, mon chou? We can put it away,” Laf said worriedly.

“No! I want it,” Alex exclaimed. “Maybe just don’t rip it off again.”

“That is definitely something we can do, mon chou. Can I continue prepping you now?” Laf asked.

“Please,” Alex requested, wiggling his hips to assure Laf he was fine. “I’m green.” Alex gasped as Laf slipped two fingers back in, finding his prostate immediately. “Yeah, that’s good,” Alex moaned, rolling his hips into Laf’s hand. Laf pushed a third finger up against Alex’s rim, teasing him before pressing into him. Alex, expecting to feel wax, told John, “I promise I can handle the wax.”

“I know you can,” John replied, “but I’m waiting.”

“For?” Alex questioned petulantly.

John laughed, relaxed that Alex was his normal, somewhat bratty self, “You’ll see, baby girl.”

Alex huffed in annoyance. “Fine.” 

Laf pulled his fingers out of Alex and pulled a heavy weight onto the duvet. “What are you even doing?” Alex asked.

“That is for me to know, and for you to find out,” Laf joked, glad he had decided to blindfold Alex. “Can I tie you up, or would that be too much?” he asked Alex.

Alex was quick to reply. “Oh yeah, of course, tie me up,” he nodded eagerly. Alex wasn't usually this submissive, but John and Laf were pulling out all of his favorites. 

With Alex’s consent, Laf pulled him up on his knees and began to bind him. He pulled out what looked like two spreader bars welded together like an ‘X’. He cuffed each of Alex’s feet into the lower part of the ‘X’, ratcheting his knees apart. Laf pulled Alex’s hands down into each of the upper cuffs, thrusting his chest out and leaving him open and vulnerable. 

“What the hell, Laf? Is this new?” Alex asked, testing the restraints. 

“Yes,” Laf replied. “I was waiting for the right time to use it, and now seems as good of a time as ever.”

“Good, yeah, I like it,” Alex agreed, thrilled for what Laf had planned next.

Lafayette and John resettled around Alex. Laf pulled one of their larger glass dildos out of the bowl of ice he had set aside. 

“You ready?” He asked John.

“Yeah, whenever you're ready,” he replied, holding the candle up over Alex.

Laf counted, “One, two, three,” and he slid the frozen dildo into Alex’s hole as John poured a stripe of wax down his chest, purposely hitting his nipples.

Alex howled, pulling on the restraints and hissing and moaning at the sensations. “Fuuuuuck,” he groaned, twitching his hips up and away from the cold toy. Laf pulled out the toy and thrust it back in, nailing Alex’s prostate.

“How are you feeling, mon chou?” Laf asked, pausing his stroked.

“I’m green, keep going before it thaws,” Alex ordered.

Laf replied tartly, “Careful, mon chou, it would behoove you to remember that I am in charge here.” He placed a well-timed thrust, causing Alex to squeal.

“Yes, of course, Laf, you’re in charge,” he panted. Alex grunted, “oh fuck,” as a stream of wax dripped a little more than comfortably close to his cock.

“What, baby girl?” John teased. “You don’t want me to pour wax on your cock. It’s so pretty and flushed, don’t you want something touching it?”

“No, no, please don’t,” Alex begged.

“Of course not!” John agreed. “We wouldn’t want to damage your cock, then we might not be able to use it.”

“That would be such a shame, mon chou,” Laf interjected. “John, please refrain from harming his cock. I still have plans for it.”

“Yes, sir,” John replied, and then turned his attention to Alex. “Do you want me to touch you, baby girl? Is that what you want?” He ran his hands across Alex’s wax-covered chest, edging closer and closer to Alex’s cock but not quite touching where Alex wanted.

Alex nodded vehemently. “Please, touch me, John, please.”

He gave John’s cock a single tug before pulling off. Alex thrusted his hips up trying to maintain contact with John’s hand. John drug his hand closer but swept it away before actually giving Alex what he wanted. He poured another stripe down the top of Alex’s thigh. “Please, John,” he whimpered. 

“Don’t worry, baby girl, I’ve got you,” John assured him. He grabbed a piece of ice and pressed it onto the head of Alex’s cock.

“John, what the fuck,” Alex seethed, fighting between pushing into John’s hand for more stimulation and getting away from the cold. He chose to pull away, but only ended up filling himself with the ice-cold dildo Laf was continually thrusting into him.

John wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock with the ice in his hand, and Alex snarled. “What, this isn’t what you wanted? Weren’t you begging me to touch you?” John taunted.

“Yes,” Alex admitted, groaning as John dripped more wax onto him and rubbed more ice across his cock. “Please, can I come?” Alex huffed, trying to get John to grip harder and Laf to thrust more consistently.

“Is that what you want?” Laf asked.

“Please,” he whined breathlessly. 

John covered the last of Alex’s chest in wax, gripping harder with fresh ice in his hand, as Laf thrusted the dildo in and out of him, purposely aiming for his prostate. “Come for us, mon chou,” Laf commanded. 

Alex came across his chest, leaving white stripes across the dark wax.

“So beautiful, so pretty” Laf hummed, delighting in the look of pleasure on Alex’s face, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he panted from the sensations.

“Amazing how you’re so talkative except now, when you’re coming. How you can dirty talk your way to orgasm but then it chokes you, and nothing comes out. You have the filthiest fucking mouth but when you come you’re desperate,” John goaded.

Alex whined helplessly as John and Laf continued to stroke him through his orgasm. They pulled off Alex as he shifted from post-orgasm bliss to oversensitivity. John and Laf carefully removed the wax from Alex’s chest, hoping to minimize his discomfort. They took off his blindfold, allowing him to slowly readjust to the light. Wanting to make sure he felt loved and cherished, despite their taunting words, they placed sweet kisses all over Alex’s face and neck as they rubbed aloe onto his chest and back, soothing the burning sensation.

With all of their careful attention, Alex became hard again. Lafayette immediately took notice of this and began to tease Alex. He rolled Alex’s balls between his fingers, he brushed his hand lightly over Alex’s cock, he pressed into Alex’s rim, teasing the edges but never quite dipping his fingers in. “What is it, mon chou? Are you ready for another round already? Are you that insatiable?”

“Please, Laf,” Alex begged.

“What is it? What do you want, mon petit?” Laf goaded, trying to get him to answer.

“I’ll do anything!” Alex exclaimed.

Laf pulled his hands off of Alex. “That is not what I asked, Alexander. I am going to need you to be specific.”

“Whatever you want, Laf, I'll do whatever you want,” Alex gasped, attempting to get someone’s hands back on him.

“Mon chou,” Laf said, running a teasing hand across Alex’s torso, “I know what I want, but what is it that you want?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“You want who to fuck you?”

“I want you and John to fuck me, please.”

“There we go,” Laf crooned, finally tugging on Alex’s cock to give him some relief. “John, would you prep yourself so you can ride Alex?”

“Yes, sir,” John complied, getting to work right away, fingering himself to get ready to take Alex.

“Is this what you want, Alexander? For John to ride you?” Laf teased.

Alex moaned in relief as Laf began to rub lube on his cock. “Yes, Laf, please.” As the lube began to coat him, Alex quickly realized that it was not their regular-brand drugstore lube. He let out a harsh groan. “Laf, what the hell is that?”

“This, mon chou, is fire and ice lube. I picked it up from the specialty store in the East Village.”

“You’re fucking right it’s fire and ice,” Alex bit out, holding back a moan. He was trapped between the cool sensation of the lube and the burning sensation of the tingling it caused. “Holy fuck, this should not feel this good,” he moaned, bucking up into Laf’s hand.

“Just wait until our dear Laurens is clenching around you,” Laf purred in his ear. He turned to ask John, “Are you ready, mon cher?”

“Yep,” John replied, pulling his fingers out of his own hole and knee-walking over to Alex. “Are you ready, baby girl?” he asked Alex, slipping a condom over his length. Alex looked at him, confused. They hadn’t used condoms since they had been exclusive. John answered his question before he could ask. “You might like the fire and ice lube, but I, personally, would prefer not to feel like I have a candy cane stuck up my ass,” John joked.

Alex chuckled, “Fair enough.”

John smoothed some lube over the condom, and turned around, lining his hole up with Alex’s cock. He sunk down onto Alex in one motion, seating himself at the base of Alex’s cock and leaning upright against Alex’s chest. He reached behind to wrap his arms around Alex’s neck and began to grind down on his cock, finding the perfect spot to stimulate his prostate. “Do you like that, baby girl?” John asked.

Alex gasped. The friction against his cock only increased the sensation of the fire and ice lube. “Oh, god, John,” Alex moaned, unable to come up with a complete sentence.

“That didn’t answer my question,” John teased, slowing his strokes.

“Good, I like it, it’s great,” Alex bit out, before yanking at the x-bar, trying to touch John. “Please, let me touch,” he gasped, “--you.” He huffed in a deep breath. His head fell forward, and he began to mouth and suck at John’s neck as John continued to ride him. Alex tried to thrust his hips as well as he could, but he was struggling in the bent back position the x-bar had him trapped in.

“Laf, can we let him go?” John asked, groaning as Alex’s cock hit his prostate perfectly. “Given, obviously, that I remain in charge, right baby girl?” Alex agreed without question.

Laf conceded easily, wanting to treat Alex to whatever he wanted for the night. He uncuffed Alex’s hands, and Alex immediately wrapped his arms around John, one arm keeping John’s back up against his chest and the other sneaking down to stroke John’s cock.

“Keep going, baby girl,” John encouraged. “You’re doing so well for me, I’m so close, and your cock is so good. I bet it feels like it’s on fire baby, doesn’t it? But you love it, don’t you? Our pain slut. We love giving it to you,” John rambled, bringing himself and Alex closer to the edge.

“Yes, John, yes,” Alex gasped, on the brink of coming.

“Come for me, baby girl. Come with me.” John ordered, and Alex came into his hole as he shot stripes across the duvet they had laid out. Alex bit a deep mark into John’s neck as they came together. John pulled Alex’s hand up to his mouth, licking the mess clean as Alex calmed down behind him.

“Jesus fuck,” Alex mumbled into his neck.

John laughed at his response. Alex struggled against the x-bar still keeping his legs apart. “Can you guys let me out?” Alex asked sweetly, looking at Laf imploringly.

“Of course, of course,” Laf said, uncuffing Alex’s ankles and pulling him into his embrace. “How are you feeling?”

“Completely fucked out,” Alex answered truthfully.

“I am very glad,” Laf responded. Laf was achingly hard, but he was prepared to ignore it until it went away or take care of it later to avoid hurting Alex.

Alex, feeling Laf’s hardness pressed against his leg, murmured, “That doesn’t mean you can’t fuck me, Laf.”

“I do not want to hurt you, mon chou. If you are done for the night we are done for the night.”

“It’s too bad I’m not done then,” he responded, beginning to grind on Laf’s leg.

Laf grabbed his jaw and looked him in the eye. “You are sure?”

“Of course. I would tell you if I wasn’t.”

“Good,” Laf replied. He maneuvered Alex to where he was on his back in the pile of pillows, and he was settled between his legs. He held up the bottle of fire and ice lube, asking Alex, “Can I use this to fuck you, mon chou?”

Alex looked back at Laf with a distinct hunger in his eyes and inhaled heavily, “God yes.”

Laf poured some on his fingers and stuck three in Alex’s hole, still mostly open from the dildo they had used earlier. “Are you prepped enough, or shall I do more?” Laf asked, making sure not to discomfort Alex.

“No, it’s good, I want to feel you.” He moaned as the lube began to take effect. Laf rubbed some of the lube on his length and lined himself up with Alex’s entrance. He teased Alex’s rim until Alex’s eyes became misty before pushing in to the hilt. Alex audibly groaned as Laf began to thrust in and out of him, the rapid pace igniting the lube in his hole, feeling warm and cold at the same time.

John watched carefully, loving the view of his two lovers giving themselves to each other in the most intimate way possible.

“I love you so much, Alexander,” Laf moaned, leaning over him. “You are so perfect.” He placed a kiss on Alex’s temple. “You are so incredibly brilliant, it puts the rest of us to shame.” He placed a kiss on Alex’s pulse point. “I can feel your heart beat so rapidly, but it does not compare to the way my heart skips every time I see you. Every time I get to hold you. Every time you give yourself to me in this way.” Alex shuddered beneath him. Laf leaned back and kissed over Alex’s heart. “Most of all, I love this. I love your passion and your drive. I love how much you love me and John. I love that I can lean against you and feel your heart beating in your chest, and it makes me feel alive. I love you, Alexander.” Laf leaned back and captured Alex in a kiss, grabbing his hands and holding them down above his head as Alex wrapped his legs around his hips. Laf released one of Alex’s hands and began to stroke Alex’s cock with it, and Alex tangled his free hand in Laf’s hair. “Come for me, mon chou,” Laf murmured against his lips, and he and Alex came together in symphony.

“Laf, Laf, Laf,” Alex cried in a litany, as Laf pounded him through his orgasm.

Lafayette pulled out of Alex and curled around him, pulling John over from the other side of the palette. The fire was merely smoking embers, but they remained warm in spirit. “We need to get you cleaned up, mon chou,” Laf whispered, gathering Alex in his arms and carrying towards the bathroom. John left them alone, knowing Laf needed the alone time with Alex to reset.

By the time Alex and Laf made it back to the living room, John had cleaned himself off with a washrag and put more wood on the fire, in addition to finding a duvet that had not been ruined. He swore they needed to find machine-washable duvets because they ended up covered in lube and come more often than not.

Laf pulled Alex down into the palette, settling him between John and himself.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my darlings, I love you both” Laf said, placing a kiss on each of their lips, curling up around Alex, and throwing an arm over John.

“I love you guys too,” Alex whispered, and John murmured in agreement. They were all happy, content, and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @writerfreak2013


End file.
